


Almas gemelas

by iveth



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Poor Tony Stark, Romantic Soulmates, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iveth/pseuds/iveth
Summary: Almas gemelas que trascienden tiempo y espacio.A veces no puedes estar con esa persona, pero el destino siempre se encarga de hacer lo correcto.En este universo o en uno paralelo.Siempre lo volverás a ver.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	1. Romper un corazón

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Esta historia fue la primera que escribí de los Vengadores y fue publicada en wattpad (así que si por alguna causa te resulta familiar, ese es el motivo). Decidí mudarla a esta plataforma, la cuál uso más a menudo, y le he realizado algunas modificaciones, y mejoras del lenguaje, sobre todo al ultimo capítulo. La escencia de la historia es la misma. 
> 
> Solo serán 3 capítulos, espero que sea de su agrado. 
> 
> Comentarios y sugerencias más que bienvenidos. Saludos.

_ Almas  _ _ gemelas que trascienden _ _ tiempo y espacio.  _

_ En algunos universos  _ _ estas almas se encuentran _ __ _ porque _ __ _ comparten _ _ la misma marca _ _ y pasan su vida buscando ese complemento perfecto.  _

_ E _ _ n otros es un beso el que revela esa  _ _ mágica  _ _ conexión.  _

_ Algunos son  _ _ más _ _ curiosos y hay aromas de por medio _ _ , y lo increíble es que entre tantos miles de aromas, habrá uno para ti que siempre reconocerás del resto, que le dará un cambio y un significado a tu vida. _ __

_ Incluso existen finos hilos rojos que unen los meñiques de los amantes, y no importa la distancia, esa conexión no se romperá. _

_ Pero hay universos más simples _ _ donde no hay marcas ni aromas _ _ , _ _ y _ _ sabes que es tu alma gemela debido a esos _ _ sentimientos tan fuer _ _ tes que se te hace imposible vivir _ _ sin esa persona. Pasas tu vida  _ _ sintiendo _ _ que esperas por algo  _ _ pero no sabes con certeza que. Conoces gente, haces tu vida como si nada. Y entonces conoces  _ _ la conoces _ _. Y el mundo se detiene.  _

_ El destino es caprichoso, pero sabio.  _

_ Y al final, en algún punto de la vida _ _ (en este u otro universo) _ _ , las cosas estarán en su lugar. _

**Tierra-199999**

Bucky estaba muerto.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, su conexión con ese pasado tan lejano que parecía un sueño. Su compañero de juegos, de guerra, de sonrisas y llantos. Uno de los pilares de su vid a yacía en la camilla del ala mé di c a del complejo Vengadores. Su brazo metálico estaba roto, su cuerpo lleno de heridas. 

A pesar del suero que corría por sus venas, s u cuerpo no resistió el viaje de regreso. 

Esos ojos azules de mirada p í cara nunca más lo volverían a ver. Nunca volverían a bromear junto con Clint ante la mirada sarcástica de Tony. Nunca volvería a verlo  sonreír en sus carreras matutinas , mientras  corrían uno al lado del otro molestando a Sam o verlo coquetear inútilmente con  Nat . 

O jugar con Peter mientras Tony gritaba que no mal influenciara a su chico, que lo dejara seguir siendo inocente o  May se lo comería vivo. 

Steve sintió que el suelo se movía y que el aire le faltaba. ¿Un ataque de pánico? ¿Estaba herido y no lo había notado? Entonces  notó un cuerpo  cálido junto a él. Al girar su rostro pudo ver a su pareja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pequeños hematomas  repartidos por su cara y brazos, un corte arriba de su ceja y el labio roto.

Él lo  guió hasta una silla cercana y lo ayudó a sentarse.

No había notado en que momento había comenzado a temblar. 

Al sen tarse , Tony se puso delante del é l sobre sus rodillas, y lo abrazó. Tony era su ancla, su puerto seguro en medio de esa tempestad que se cernía sobre ellos.  Hydra ganaba terreno y é l estaba tan cansado de luchar. 

Solo pudo llorar.

\- Él se fue Tony , se fue y no lo pude proteger. – 

Stark era incapaz de contestar, tratando de ser fuerte en ese momento tan difícil.  James  había muerto protegiendo a un Peter  inconsciente .  Hydra necesitaba la sangre de  SpiderMan para sus experimentos. Nada bueno podía salir de eso. Y el soldado, conocedor de las técnicas y el sadismo de  Hydra no iba a permitir que el  más joven del grupo, ese chico que se había robado el corazón de cada uno de ellos, en especial de Steve y Tony, cayera en las garras de esa organización. 

Lo peor fue que tuvieron que regresar al complejo con un Peter con heridas serias e inconsciente gracias  los golpes y  a una poderosa  inyección, y un  Bucky en grave estado. Al  final el joven se encontraba en  observación  a cuidado de la doctora  C ho , pero James no resistió el viaje de regreso al complejo , sus heridas eran demasiado profundas y ni siquiera el suero pudo ayudar en su recuperación. 

Sin embargo, l a pelea seguía. Habían encontrado una de las bases  más grandes e importantes, llena de información y celdas dispuestas para la experimentación en mutantes. Una de las celdas estaba diseñada para contener a  Hulk e incluso planeaban a usar a  Deadpool . 

Después de todo tener un  súper soldado, a tu servicio , con poderes e inmortal, era algo demasiado tentador. 

Tony temió por la vida de Peter, lloró por James, y el miedo lo carcomía por Steve. Ellos debían volver a la misión, tenían que volver y cumplir la misión. Pero ver a Steve en ese estado solo le provocaba una creciente ansiedad en su pecho.  Su novio no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero el equipo necesitaba al Capitán América. 

Y Tony  lo  necesitaba  e n sus cinco sentidos, necesitaba a ese hombre que gritaba  “ LENGUAJE ! ” en medio de una misión, al que hacía bromas simples y no entendía referencias. Al buen estratega, al que mantenía la calma en medio del caos y lo mantenía a  él con los pies en la tierra cuando quería hacer algo impulsivo (no siempre  funcionaba pero lo valoraba) .

\- Amor tenemos que irnos- susurró Tony mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda. 

\- ¿ Y Peter? Por Dios lo olvidé – lo mir ó con ojos culpables y ansioso. 

\- Él está co n Helen ahora, lo está atendiendo y parece que  su cuerpo no tuvo una reacción tan severa a lo que sea que le  inyectaron , están atendiendo sus heridas pero está estable  \- dijo Tony mientras le trataba de transmitir una  tranquilidad que él no sentía. 

Como  Vengadores y líderes del equipo necesitaban estar en la contienda. Como seres humanos  necesitaban llorar a su amigo fallecido y cuidar a su joven aprendiz. Pero los héroes no siempre tienen tiempo para cosas de humanos comunes.

Al menos no en ese momento tan crucial.

Steve asintió y ambos se acercaron a la camilla. Tony le dio una suave caricia y dejó un beso en la frente a James, agradeciendo desde el fondo de su alma el  sacrifico que hizo por Peter. Después  dejó solo a Steve  caminando hacia la puerta, dándole unos momentos de privacidad para despedir a su amigo. 

Steve se agacho junto a James y susur ró unas palabras en su  oído , mientras con su mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello, ahora con sangre seca en  él . Al levantarse Tony pudo ver una mirada en Steve llena de determinación, como si hubiera hecho una muda promesa a su amigo. 

\- Hasta el final de la línea  Buck y \- 

Esas palabras cal aron en lo  más profundo de Tony, junto con un ma l presentimiento que lo acompañó al campo de batalla . 

La pareja ju nto con otros  agentes de SHIELD que ya los  esperaban en el Quinjet, abordaron y marcaron ruta hacia la base que los Vengadores tenían cerca del lugar. Necesitaban reagruparse y  atacar. Necesitaban ser eficientes, no dudar, evitar  más bajas y terminar de una vez por todas con todo. 

**“Si se corta una cabeza, dos más tomarán su lugar"**

Vaya que esa frase tomaba sentido. A pesar de la información, de la  estrategia planeada por meses, de los dobles agentes que tenía infiltrados ,  HYDRA estaba preparad a . Nadie quería expresarlo en voz alta, pero todos temían que un traidor estuviera entre ellos. 

Eso explicaba porque la mayoría de sus planes no resultaban. 

Eso o una muy mala suerte. 

Al llegar un ambiente tenso y sombrío los recibió. James no había sido la única baja lamentablemente. Había heridos, aunque los graves ya habían sido llevados a un lugar seguro. Todos tenían golpes, cortes y rostros abatidos. Ni siquiera había concluido la  misión y ya  tenían bajas. 

Algunos como  Natasha se limitaban a limpiar sus armas con una mirada completamente asesina, o  Wade que estaba en un rincón esperando que su brazo se regenerara, lanzando improperios y amenazas contra aquellos que habían lastimado a su amigo. 

Organizaron a su equipo, y replantearon una nueva estrategia. Ya no existía el factor  sorpresa , así que debían ser sumamente cuidadosos. No podían perder a más gente. 

Con sus armas listas y cargadas, un nuevo plan  de ataque  y la mayoría de ellos ya medianamente recuperados, se dispusieron a  entrar a la base. El plan final era volarla desde sus cimientos, pero para ello debían ingresar. 

Al estar cerca se  dividieron por grupos, cada uno liderado por una persona. En ese punto, Tony y Steve se separaron con una mirada llena de “cuídate mucho, regresa”. 

El mal presentimiento acompañó a Tony después de esa despedida. 

Entrar a una base es relativamente sencillo,  más cuando tu enemigo ya te ha vencido antes , porque éste está en su terreno y se siente confiado . Como si un  ratón entrara a una habitación llena de gatos. Estos lo verían desde las sombras, dejándolo confiarse y viéndolo  como diciend o “pobre iluso , vamos a jugar con él ”. Salir de ese lugar para el ratón… sería imposible. 

Pero los Vengadores y los agentes de SHIELD no eran ratones por suerte. Traspasaron las  barreras y mataron a cuanta persona de  HYDRA encontraron. 

Golpes, ráfagas de disparos, gritos. Cabezas volando (cortesía de  Wade gracias), flechas electrocuta n do gente, golpes certeros con cuchillos, un escudo volando y golpeando a cuanto enemigo apareciera y una figura roja-dorada sobrevolando todo y lanzando golpes y rayos a discreción.  Y una gran mole verde aplastando y rompiendo todo a su paso, apenas dándole tiempo a la gente a reaccionar ante su  fuerza y  violencia. 

Estaba n molestos y heridos. No perdonarían y necesitaban sacar todo su coraje.

Pero a veces la ira no es buena consejera, nubla el juicio y nos hace cometer errores. 

Si bien parecía que la balanza por fin estaba a su favor, no se podía cantar victoria. En el campo de batalla no puedes confiarte y cantar victoria antes de tiempo.  Aú n no tenían toda la información que necesitaban y ciertamente, debían destruir toda evidencia de la investigación que ahí se llevaba a cabo. Para eso debían adentrarse  más a la cueva del lobo,  más allá de las celdas y las salas de experimentación. 

Los verdaderos enemigos  estaban ahí. 

En este punto, los Vengadores se adentraron, dejando a los agentes de SHIELD repartiendo golpes, lo principal había sido despejado y tenían trabajo que hacer. 

El equipo era liderado por Steve. 

Por un muy enojado y herido Steve.

Llego un punto donde se formaron dos equipos, uno que despejaría  la zona, atacando sin dudar hasta las moscas que aparecieran en su camino, y otro dedicado a colocar explosivos y recuperar información. 

El primero liderado por Steve y el segundo por Tony. 

En lo más profundo del lugar  se encontraron con algunos equipos de cómputo, paneles llenos de documentos con algunas fotos bastante familiares, fotos grotescas de  experimentos anteriores, algo que parecí a una silla con arneses y una cá psula. 

Parecía que habían querido recuperar a su soldado del invierno.  Y en el inter, terminaron por matarlo. 

Y no solo eso, había algunos  soldados que se veían grandes y feroces sin un atisbo de miedo o duda en su mirada. Cargados con armas bastante peligrosas, y con una actitud de quien se sabe ganador. 

Parecían  súper soldados y vaya que lo eran. 

Altos, resistentes y llenos de ira. Perfectos para golpear hasta el cansancio, después de todo el Capitán podría hacerlo todo el día.

Ojala hubiese sido  así . 

En ese punto los explosivos ya habían sido colocados y la información estaba a salvo, solo necesitaban neutralizar a esos  súper soldados y salir de ahí, volar la base y regresar.

Iron man regresó junto con su equipo a apoyar al Capitán para  terminar . Dieron pelea, pero a cada golpe Steve  perdía más y  más los estribos. 

Estaba cansado. Su alma estaba cansada y ya no quería luchar. Solo quería salir de ahí, volver con Tony y colgar su traje patriótico. Ver a su amado genio  trabaja n do en su taller junto con un Peter sentado en una mesa de trabajo, balanceando sus pies mientras robaba una de las donas del genio antes las muecas de un Steve que insistía en alimentarlos con comida saludable.  Dum -E estaría por ahí haciendo ruiditos mientras intentaba acomodar algo (aunque siempre terminaba rompiendo ese algo) y FRIDAY pondría la música favorita del castaño mayor.  Él se limitaría a verlos, escuchar el parloteo incesante del joven y disfrutar su compañía. Tal vez hacer un dibujo para atesorar ese momento. 

Quería una vida sencilla y familiar. 

Esos  pensamientos le hicieron perder la concentración. 

\- Maldita sea Steve ! – escuchó el grito de un  Iron Man bastante molesto, al momento que veía como le protegía la espalda. 

Estaba desconcentrado y abrumado por igual. 

\- Mátenlos , tenemos que salir y volar esto – y esa era la voz de  Natasha , que estaba sobre el cuello de uno de ellos, mientras Clint le daba batalla. 

La pelea continuó por un corto tiempo (que para el equipo resultó  eterno ), los golpes cada vez  más certeros y letales , mientras la lucha destrozaba el laboratorio. 

Entonces, Steve sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- CAPITAN!!

\- STEVE !!

\- NO !

U n disparó se escuchó por todo el lugar junto con una voz que lo llamaba con desesperación . Se sintió caer mientras veía cada vez  más cerca las manchas d el suelo; se sintió  ligero, como si  flotar a en cámara lenta y  a lgo que sonó al grito de  Hulk .

Y no supo  más .


	2. Despedidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo ha terminado, pero el precio que pagaron fue muy alto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengan a la mano sus pañuelitos

La sociedad americana lloró a su héroe. Una simple bala en el lugar correcto en su cabeza había terminado con su vida. 

La leyenda de Capitán América comenzaba. 

Un silencio  reinaba en las calles la ciudad que nunca  duerme. Algo muy raro y que llenaba los corazones de tristeza y desasosiego. Tiendas con las cortinas abajo y señales de luto se veían por las avenidas,  mientras una carroza fúnebre pasaba frente a las personas, vestidas algunas de negro, o los pequeños con su escudo y su playera con la estrella insignia. R ostros afligidos. Habían perdido a su héroe y a un ciudadano ejemplar. 

Tristemente ninguno de ellos había conocido a Steve Rogers. 

Se declaró duelo nacional por tres días , había homenajes por doquier, banderas  a media asta por toda la nación y las noticias sólo hablaban del héroe, haciendo reportajes y contando su vida. Una gran fila de personas dejando flores y tarjetas fuera de la Torre  Stark porque no podían acercarse al complejo Vengadores. 

Capitán América no volvería a saludar a las personas, a estar en eventos de caridad, a cargar niños y  sonreír para las fotos, a repartir palabras amables a quienes se acercaran a él. No volvería a  levantar su escudo para defender las causas correctas, para defender a su nación.

Para proteger a sus amigos. 

Una carroza vacía era lo que pasaba por las silenciosas calles de Nueva York , porque el verdadero cuerpo se encontraba lejos de ahí, en un hermoso prado, rodeado de verdes campos y un pequeño lago al fondo, que daba una sensación de calma. 

Tony no iba a permitir que su novio y su amigo fueran a un simple cementerio. Compraría las hectáreas necesarias para que ellos estuvieran en paz.

Los V engador es, algunos familiares de ellos  y pocas personas de SHIELD se encontraban reuni dos en ese prado, celebrando un pequeño servicio de despedida. Había mucho dolor entre ellos y mucha rabia.  Se podía ver a algunos agentes que habían trabajado con Steve, la tristeza en sus miradas. Muchos habían crecido con las historias del Capitán América y haber tenido la oportunidad de trabajar a su lado, sin duda había sido un verdadero honor. 

Natasha se encontraba junto a Laura, mientras esta  última tomaba suavemente su mano. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que, sin necesidad de estar quebrada en llanto,  Nat a sha estaba deshecha. Clint, de pie junto a ellas y rodeado por sus niños, miraba solemnemente hacia adelante, donde dos hermosos ataúdes de cedro con detalles sencillos de oro, reposaban frente a ellos. Cada uno tenía sobre si una bandera perfectamente doblada, cobijando a su héroe nacional y a su amigo del alma. 

Después de todo , juntos fueron más allá del final de la línea. 

Fury estaba sentado con la mirada perdida y su mano apretando la de la agente  Maria Hill, la cual lloraba  silenciosamente aun negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando.

Todo había terminado, habían  ganado, pero ¿Qu é precio habían pagado?

Thor de pie, con sus ropas de príncipe guerrero, hacía una guardia de honor a dos de los hombres  más valientes que había  tenía el placer de conocer en su inmortal vida. El cielo se  encontraba nublado y el dios trataba de serenar su mente para no provocar una tormenta. 

Sam lloraba desconsolado al perder a sus mejores amigos mientras su hermana lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda en patrones sin sentido. Scott solo lo miraba mientras silenciosas  lágrimas se deslizabas por sus mejillas, al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de su expareja, que no podía dejarle solo en ese momento.  No había  palabras de consuelo para ellos. 

Bruce no estaba. Dijo que no podía estar present e porque tenía demasiado dolor y no se creía capaz de controlarse . Ningún ejercicio de control de la ira iba a funcionar ahora. Pidió ser encerrado en la cá psula diseñada para  Hulk . 

Stephen  Strange miraba a todos con callada actitud. Si bien no era muy cercano a Rogers, si sentía mucho respeto por el guerrero que había luchado a su lado para vencer al Titán. 

Ironías de la vida, luchar contra el ser  más poderoso del universo y sobrevivir. Y que al final un trozo de metal te quite la vida. 

Después de todo, Steve no era inmortal.

Wade estaba con Vanessa y  May . Estaba furioso y triste y quería tomar sus  katanas y repartir golpes por doquier. Le dolía la muerte de esos dos, los respetaba y quería; y le dolía Peter que aún se encontraba un poco convaleciente. La inyección le provocaba  vómitos y debilidad. Y su estado de ánimo no era el mejor ya que se culpaba por lo sucedido, por haber sido débil y haber provocado la muerte de  Bucky . Y con ello el desbalance de Steve.

Cerca estaba Visión el cual abrazaba a una Wanda desecha en llanto, mientras intentaba comprender la pérdida tan grande para ese grupo que  él consideraba su familia. Y se decía que debía ser fuerte, pues había alguien que aún los necesitaba. 

T’Challa estaba junto con  Shuri y la líder de las  Dora  Milaje Okoye . El rey había volado a Nueva York en cuanto se enteró de la tragedia, con una  joven repleta en llanto por la pérdida de Steve y sobre todo de James, al cual ella le había tomado especial cariño por el tiempo que convivió con él para su recuperación. Y  Okoye iría con ellos hasta el fin del mundo, como su guardia y amiga, que tanto necesitaban en ese momento.

El servicio había sido emotivo, con flores hermosas y elegantes. Con una guardia de honor de algunos veteranos de guerra. Un servicio militar  digno de dos  supersoldados perdidos en el tiempo. 

Pepper y  Happy observaban todo , tristes y pensativos. Era un panorama desolador y nunca esperaron que esa pelea terminara  así . Nadie lo esperaba.  Pepper miraba hacia lo lejos en dirección al Complejo, donde u n derrumbado Tony se encontraba.

* * *

¿Tan poca cosa valía?

¿Acaso no merecía un poco de felicidad?

Después de la guerra contra  Thanos y regresar a todos, el equipo tuvo un proceso de recuperación. Dejando los acuerdos a un lado, tenían un largo camino por delante para recuperar la confianza los unos a los otros. 

No fue fácil, había demasiadas heridas y mucha decepción. Algunas cosas simplemente no pueden perdonarse de la noche a la mañana. 

Pero el tiempo, las palabras y la constancia van sanado las heridas, y al volver todos al complejo (con un  Bucky bastante renuente) las cosas, muy lentamente, tomaron su rumbo. 

Lo  más difícil fue recuperar la amistad entre Tony y Steve, y que  Bucky fuera aceptado. Hubo palabras, golpes, gritos y  lágrimas . Verdades dichas de modo cruel y  pláticas nocturnas donde un James rogó por un perdón que sabía no merecía. 

Después vino la convivencia, bastante incomoda por momentos. Silencios rotos por una mala broma de Clint, o un fogonazo en la estufa cuando Visión quería cocinar. O un Peter llegando al complejo mientras un  Happy nada contento le miraba exasperado, ante los miembros del equipo que reían por eso. Era imposible enojarse con Peter

El joven era el punto neutro para todos. Si bien dentro de  él había dudas (quería mucho al Sr.  Stark ), Tony le pidió que no fuera grosero o distante, que no debía tomar partido. Que se diera la oportunidad de conocerlos. Y lo hizo con la condición que Tony también pusiera de su parte. Eso le tomó al genio muchos litros de café y donas.

Un nuevo brazo metálico fue la mejor ofrenda de paz. 

Y con eso un nuevo comienzo. 

Peleas, misiones y tardes de películas. Entrenamientos y  pláticas con el joven arácnido por su reciente amis tad con un mercenario inmortal. 

Después vinieron los momentos en el laboratorio, con Tony traba ja ndo demasiado y un Steve parado en la entrada con una bandeja de comida saludable,  amenazando que, si no se  comía eso, escondería todas las  donas, mientras un  Bucky reía y decía que era la mamá gallina del complejo. 

Luego llegaron los roces accidentales, pensamientos constantes y miradas intensas. Tony adoraba ver como un suave rubor se hacía presente en el rostro de Steve  al recibir un halago o una caricia. Steve descubrió que Tony tenía unas hermosas pestañas y unos ojos realmente expresivos. 

Hasta que finalmente llegó ese beso tan esperado en el sillón de su taller después de una plática tranquila, con un castaño recostado en el sillón completamente relajado y un rubio sentado en el piso observando algunos hologramas del nuevo proyecto del genio. Solo bastó una mirada para que Steve acariciara su rostro y se acercara lentamente. Tony esperó (aunque eso lo estaba volviendo loco) y por fin sintió los suaves labios de su capitán. 

Fue un beso suave, sin demandas o exceso de pasión. Se exploraban, y se sentía tan bien que no les importó nada. Bajaron la guardia y se dejaron llevar. ¿Prejuicios? Que el mundo se los tragara. ¿Dudas? Esas siempre existirían. 

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban enamorados? ¿Cuánto llevaban negándose ese  sentimiento ?

Al separarse, ambos estaban sonrojados con sonrisas de bobos enamorados. El mejor sentimiento sin duda . Siguieron en esa posición, con Tony recostado y por primera vez dejando que alguien llevara el ritmo. Se  limitó a relajarse y disfrutar. Y Steve no podía dejar de acariciarlo y repartir pequeños besitos por su cuello  mientras lo miraba con una devoción que hizo  que el corazón del hombre de metal tuviera un saltito de amor. 

Y en ese momento lo supo desde el fondo de su alma, Steve, ese rubio  súper soldado con una sonrisa tan radiante y cálida que podría derretir los polos y contribuir al  calentamiento global, era su alma gemela. Era su complemento perfecto para su alma rota. Había visto a través de sus miedos e inseguridades, más allá de sus sarcasmos y sonrisas cínicas. Lo que tanto había esperado y había buscado estaba frente a él, viéndolo como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo. 

Solo hubo  besos esos tarde, muchos besos. Y mucho amor. 

El equipo estaba feliz, por fin podrían ser una familia, medio disfuncional pero bueno, nada es perfecto.

Tony se sentía libre y enamorado y poderoso. 

Steve sentía que por fin  tenía un hogar. 

Pero Destino  tenía otros planes, que involucraban mutantes, HYDRA y su joven aprendiz. Y nada podía pasarle a ese  muchacho . Nadie lo iba a permitir. 

Tony perdió demasiado. 

Y ahora se encontraba en el suelo de su taller, con un  Dum -E haciendo sonidos tristes,  mientras se aferraba a un  Rhod ey con una desesperación que nunca había s entido. ¿Algo malo había en él? Las  lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, y  maldecía al destino por quitarle al amor de su vida. Lo  maldecía por los ataques de ansiedad que Peter comenzaba a tener, porque su chico no debía pasar por eso. Lo maldecía por sentir ese dolor que consumía su alma y lo tenía al borde de la locura.

Ambos hombres eran  observados por Peter, que se negó a ir al servicio funerario. Le explicó a  May que se quedaría junto a Tony , que nada ni nadie (ni siquiera un Titán loco o una invasión extraterrestre ) lo separarían del hombre al que comenzaba a considerar un padre. El malestar por  la inyección y los golpes no eran nada. Lloraba por la muerte de Steve, se culpaba por James y su corazón se quebraba al ver a Tony así. Solo pudo abrazarlo y llorar con él

Rhodey los abrazaba a ambos. 

Sabía que una parte de Tony había muerto con Steve. 

* * *

Había bruma suave y tibia rodeándolo , lo último que recordaba era una pelea, los gritos desesperados del amor de su vida y luego flotar.

¿Eso era morir? Sentía mucha paz en su alma. 

Caminaba sin rumbo pero no sentía angustia alguna. De cierta manera sabía que el camino que había tomado era el correcto, aunque todo luciera igual a su alrededor. Al bajar la mirada y verse, pudo vislumbrar su traje militar, el mismo que usaba en los años 40 cuando era solo Steve Rogers y no tenía la carga del mundo en su espalda. Al palpar su rostro, notó la ausencia de su barba, esa que tanto le gustaba a Tony acariciar. 

Siguió caminando hasta que pudo escuchar  _ Sing _ __ _ sing _ __ _ sing _ _ ( _ _ with _ _ a Swing) _ _. _ Reconoció la canción y el ritmo contagioso. Solo  debía caminar hasta llegar al lugar donde sonaba.

La bruma se fue disipando poco a poco, y de repente se vio frente a una puerta de madera con pequeños cristales. Se escuchaba música y gente hablando y riendo. 

Entró.

Y solo pudo  sonreír con los labios, ojos y corazón. 

Un hermoso salón de baile de  los años 40, con cortinas rojas, adornos dorados  y grandes lámparas. Al fondo la banda tocaba  entusiasta sus instrumentos mientras marcaban el ritmo con sus pies ,  con banderines decorando el escenario y una pista repleta de  parejas de jóvenes bailando.

Soldados la mayoría. 

Caminó entre las mesas viendo algunos rostros conocidos, que le sonreían dándole la bienvenida. 

  * STEVIE!



James  Buchanan  Barnes, joven y de piel lozana, sonrisa radiante y ojos risueños , agitaba su man o para hacerse notar entre la multitud. Era el  Bucky de su  memoria, ese  Bucky antes de que la guerra los cambiase y les arrebatara todo.

Se acercó rápidamente con  los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas de alegría y lo abrazó, tan cerca e íntimamente, como si quiera fusionarlo con él. No quería perderlo de nuevo.

James  respondió el abrazo, sonriendo y dándole la bienvenida. Cuando se separa ro n, lo mira de manera inquisitiva y  observa  a su alrededor como buscando algo. Steve lo mira con duda, aunque sin dejar de  sonreír . Al final James alza los hombros y sonríe .

  * Llegaste rápidoStevie
  * Jerk
  * Punk!



Y vuelven a darse un abrazo, esta vez riendo a carcajadas, como los jóvenes que eran antes del hielo, cuando solo querían servir a su país, pasarla bien y envejecer juntos. Sus almas son jóvenes de nuevo y libres de las ataduras del tiempo. 

Steve escucha algunos chiflidos y risas, y es  cuando nota que la mesa no  está vacía.  Su antigua unidad, los Comandos Aul ladores está ahí.

La alegría se le desborda por los poros de su piel, mientras se acerca y los abraza. No hay cicatrices de guerra, no hay miradas melancólicas.  Todo es risa y paz. 

Entonces jala una silla y se dispone a sentarse, pero  Bucky le pone una mano en su hombro y sonríe. Después mira detrás de él.

Y antes de que Steve pueda voltear su cuerpo, la escucha.

  * ¿Listo para nuestro baile? Recuerda que me prometiste uno. – dice una voz dulce y firme. Una voz que reconocería en el fin del mundo, en medio de una multitud. 



Y al girar la ve. 

Peggy Carter yace frente a él, con un lindo vestido rojo ladrillo, zapatos de tacón y su cabello perfectamente arreglado. Hermosa tal como la recuerda, con una mirada firme y determinada. Da un paso hacia ella y le acaricia la mejilla, y ella sonríe.

  * Bienvenido, no te esperábamos tan pronto-
  * Hubo contratiempos – dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.
  * Siempre los hay, solo queda seguir avanzando – y ahora es ella quien lo acaricia, sabedora del dolor que hay en él. Toma su mano y se dirige a la pista de baile. 



Y al llegar al centro de la pista, con ella en sus brazos y sus amigos riendo, siente que algo falta.

Un a pieza importante de su corazón yace en un plano terrenal y él esperar á ahí por él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La muerte de Steve por una simple bala fue para demostrar que por mucho que sea un super soldado, no es inmortal. Además su mente no estaba en la batalla, perder a James fue demasiado para él. 
> 
> Al final, se reúne con sus antiguos amigos y con Peggy, la cual fue una persona muy importante para él. Encontró la paz que tanto deseaba, pero aún así su alma anhela a Tony. 
> 
> Falta un solo capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí esta historia me encontraba triste por varios motivos, y creo que eso se vio reflejado en los primeros dos capítulos. Dejando a un lado Endgame, siempre admiré la amistad entre Steve y James, y sobre todo, todos los sacrificios y problemas a los cuales se enfrentó Steve para salvar a su amigo 
> 
> Para él, perderlo lo desequilibra por completo.


End file.
